The Thoughts of Death
by alanna of olua
Summary: Batman thoughts over Commissioner James Gordon death. Commissioner James Gordon thoughts over Batman death. May add other characters later if I get good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Batman or the characters. I am only writing these chapters as a way to tell how I feel on there deaths both from The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. I love both Commissioner James Gordon and Batman (AKA: Bruce Wayne). But the character belong to Warner Brothers and DC Comics.


	2. The Death of Commissioner James Gordon

_**This is the end-Hold your breath and count to ten-Feel the earth move and then-Hear my heart burst again**_

Batman had never felt so guilty when he heard that his Ally James Gordon had been killed by the Joker it had broke his heart. He knew then that he could not let anyone die for him again. While he knew that his action were not the direct reason why the Joker targeted the Mayor. It was Commissioner Michael Loeb funeral that was going on. Batman had stayed in the shadows but he heard every word of James Gordon grieving widow and it made his heart not only feel broke at her word but also almost like it had burst then shattered. Batman felt the time was right he tracked Harvey Dent down to talk to him about holding a press conference that he was going to turn himself in the next day.

_**For this is the end-I've drowned and dreamt this moment-So overdue I owe them-Swept away, I'm stolen**_

Batman had seen his signal going off that night as well. He knew that Stephens was trying to get in contact with him to try and tell him that James Gordon was dead. Batman followed his own rules and refused to accept the call from Gordon leading man afraid he would arrest him on sight. Batman had watched them switch it off as well as heard Stephens comment about not wanting to have contact with them god bless the poor man he did want contact with. Batman had half want to step out of the shadows and tell Stephens just who he wanted to talk to.

_**Let the sky fall-When it crumbles-We will stand tall-Face it all together-Let the sky fall-When it crumbles-We will stand tall-Face it all together-At skyfall-That skyfall**_

Batman had shown up at the press conference as his regular self. He watched as Harvey Dent took the fall as Batman. He could not believe it. What was the man playing at claiming to be Batman. He was angry and knew that if thing did not go as planned this would be the death of him. Batman knew that Joker anted him so to flush him out this could work.

_**Skyfall is where we start-A thousand miles and poles apart-Where worlds collide and days are dark-You may have my number, you can take my name-But you'll never have my heart**_

_**Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)-When it crumbles (when it crumbles)-We will stand tall (we will stand tall)-Face it all together-Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)-When it crumbles (when it crumbles)-We will stand tall (we will stand tall)-Face it all together-At skyfall-(Let the sky fall-When it crumbles-We will stand tall)**_

_**Where you go I go-What you see I see-I know I'd never be me-Without the security-Of your loving arms-Keeping me from harm-Put your hand in my hand-And we'll stand**_

Batman was shocked the Joker was on top of him then he heard a voice that he thought would never be in his live again.

"Drop it"

"Just give me a second"

Batman saw officer dressed in SWAT above him. The man face was blurred so he could not make out it was James Gordon.

"We got you, you son of a bitch"

Batman did not even move from his spot on the ground so shocked at his friend being alive. But he could tell from the voice that Gordon was not all happy with the Joker or maybe even Dent for that matter.

_**Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)-When it crumbles (when it crumbles)-We will stand tall (we will stand tall)-Face it all together-Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)-When it crumbles (when it crumbles)-We will stand tall (we will stand tall)-Face it all together-At skyfall-Let the sky fall-We will stand tall-At skyfall-Oh**_


	3. The Death of Batman

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house-That don't bother me-I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out-I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while-Even though going on with you gone still upsets me-There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok-But that's not what gets me**_

The end had come. Batman knew it in his heart it was time for his friend to know the truth of who he was.

"I never cared who you were..."

"And you were right."

"But shouldn't the people know the hero who saved them?"

"A hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a young boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended."

_Flashback_

_Bruce Wayne age 8 in Gotham Police Department. He was sitting in a chair holding his father coat. A Police Officer walks up to him getting down on his knee. The young Officer is James Gordon._

_"It's Okay"_

_James Gordon takes the coat and wraps it around Bruce's shoulders. Then reach up and touches his cheek softly. Bruce gives him a frighten look._

_"It's Okay"_

_James Gordon touches him again. Bruce gave a soft quiver as if he frighten then the captain at the time which was a younger Loeb comes in and runs Gordon out of the room._

_Flashback End_

"Bruce Wayne?"

James Gordon could not believe it the little boy that was frighten in the station all those years ago put fear into the criminals in his city. Batman flew off away from the city taking the bomb with him.

_**What hurts the most-Was being so close-And having so much to say-And watching you walk away-And never knowing-What could have been-And not seeing that loving you-Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Detective Sergeant James Gordon did not understand why Batman had chosen him as his contact.

"Why did he chose me of all people"

Detective Gerry Stephens had heard his friend question again. He had heard about what officer were now calling the Batman had held his friend up in his office with a stapler.

_Flashback_

_Detective Sergeant James Gordon walked into his office pulling his jacket off as he went for that matter. James throw the jacket down then moved around his desk to his chair to sit down. He lifted his telephone receiver to make a call. When he felt something poked into his back._

_"Don't turn around, you're a good cop, one of the few"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Carmine Falcone brings in a shipment of drugs every week, no-one brings him down, why?"_

_"He puts money with the right people"_

_"What will it take to bring him down?"_

_"Leverage on Judge Faden and a DA brave enough to prosecute"_

_"Rachel Dawes"_

_"Your just one man?"_

_"Now we're two...Watch for my sign"_

_"We"_

_James was shocked the weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had then chased the guy across the roof top only for him to jump off and disappear into the night._

_Flashback End_

James was shocked at the comments. Stephens knew that James had been confused about it. James had not reported the second time that Batman had contacted him.

_Flashback_

_James was taking the garbage out of his house when a voice made him jump a foot into the air._

_"Storms Coming!"_

_"The scum is getting jumpy that you stood up to Falcone."_

_"It a start. Your partner was at the docks with Falcone."_

_"Well he moonlights as a low-level enforcer."_

_"They were splitting the shipment in two. Only half was going to the dealers."_

_"Why what about the other half?"_

_"Flass knows."_

_"He wont talk."_

_"He'll talk to me."_

_"Commissioner Loeb has set up a massive task force to catch you. He think you are dangers."_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I think you are trying to help..."_

_James look around the area trying to see Batman._

_"But I have been wrong before."_

_James walked back into his house._

_Flashback End_

James got smart after that second meeting anytime he spoke to Batman he kept his mouth shut realizing that something about the Vigilante was important to him and Gotham. James next conversation happen on the roof of building had surprised him as well.

_Flashback_

_James had created the signal from Batman design to him. He was standing holding a cup of steaming coffee. He heard a soft rap on the side._

_"Nice"_

_"I couldn't find any mob boss"_

_"Well, Sergeant"_

_"It's Lieutenant now, you really started something bent cops running scared, hope on the streets..."_

_"But?"_

_"We still have not picked up Crane or half the inmates he released from the asylum."_

_"We will, bring Gotham back."_

_"What about Escalation?"_

_"Escalation?"_

_"We start carrying semi-automatics. they buy automatics, we start wearing Kevlar they buy armor piercing rounds, and you're wearing a mask and jumping off roof tops. Take this guy for example: armed robbery, double homicide. Got a taste for the theatrical, like you. Leaves a calling card"_

_James hand Batman a card after he flips it over it a Joker._

_"I'll look into it"_

_James watched Batman turn to head for the edge of the building._

_"I never said, thank you"_

_"And you'll never have to"_

_James watched him jump off the roof of the building. He returned to the signal and turned it off lightly then return to his office._

_Flashback End_

Lieutenant James Gordon had been shocked when Gotham White Knight had fallen. Gotham Dark Knight took responsibility for the murders and what not. So that his hand could remain clean and Gotham White Knight would be seen as a hero over a Villain.

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go-But I'm doin' It-It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone-Still Harder-Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret-But I know if I could do it over-I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart-That I left unspoken_**

Commissioner James Gordon remember the last conversation he had with his silent friend after the cover up of Dents fall.

_Flashback_

_Commissioner James Gordon had rushed down to Batman side. He had to make sure his friend was still a live. Once he knew that thing got a little worse._

_"The Joker won. All of Harvey's prosecutions, everything he fought for...undone. Whatever chance you gave us of fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose hope."_

_"They won't. They must never know what he did"_

_"Five dead, two of them cops...You cant sweep that up."_

_"But the Joker can not win. Gotham need her hero"_

_"No"_

_"You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things, because I am not a hero, not like Dent. I killed those people, that's what I can be"_

_"No, you cant! You're not!"_

_"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be. Call it in"_

_Commissioner James Gordon is shown speaking at Dent funeral._

_"They'll hunt you."_

_"You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me. Because that what need to happen. Because sometimes...the truth is not good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes the people deserve to have there faith rewarded"_

_Commissioner James Gordon watches Batman run away. His son comes running down the stairs at his father shouting._

_"Batman? Batman! Why is he running, Dad?"_

_"Because we have to chase him"_

_"He dont do anything wrong"_

_"Because he the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So, we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he not a hero. He a Silent Guardian. A Watchful Protector. A Dark Knight."_

_Flashback End_

Commissioner James Gordon never forgave himself for doing that. He could still remember the weight of the axe in his hand as he slammed it into the Signal. The object he himself had created to contact Batman for help.

_**What hurts the most-Is being so close-And having so much to say-And watching you walk away-And never knowing-What could have been-And not seeing that loving you-Is what I was trying to do**_

Commissioner James Gordon was in the hospital from a gun shoot wound to the leg. He had been there about three weeks. When he got a visit from his silent friend. But he was still on strong pain so he thought he had envisioned the scene.

_Flashback_

_Commissioner James Gordon lay in a bed take soft breaths laying on his side. He could not make out but a blurry outline of Batman._

_"We we're in this together, then you were gone"_

_"The Batman wasn't needed anymore. We won."_

_"Based on a lie. Now this evil...rises from where we tried to bury it. The Batman has to come back."_

_"What if he doesn't exist anymore?"_

_"He must...He must"_

_Commissioner James Gordon had never been so worried about his city and being injured made it impossible for him to search thing out. So he had to have people bring him the information and the files to the hospital._

_Flashback End_

Commissioner James Gordon had not understood why Blake had been so stubborn with choices. He knew that when he was Blake age he had acted the same way. So he was not surprised the young man was drawn to him even in the hospital to protect him.

_**What hurts the most-Is being so close-And having so much to say-And watching you walk away-And never knowing-What could have been-And not seeing that loving you-Is what I was trying to do-Not seeing that loving you-That's what I was trying to do**_

James Gordon was still the commissioner even the occupation at ended it had surprised him a great deal. He had been allowed to handle the arrangements for the statute. But it had been hard for him to speak at Bruce Wayne Funeral. Then after it he tried to talk to Blake about stay on with him.

"Sure you will not change your mind"

"Do you remember telling me about how the structure can become shackles"

James Gordon only nodded his head a little. He could remember most of what he had said. But not everything. After all he had a million things on his mind

"Nobody ever going to know he saved city"

"They know...It was the Batman"

James Gordon return to his precinct building still thinking of the officers he had to place in the ground and also inform there families as well. He went on to the roof to read over the reports flooding his office. Then he saw it a new Bat-Signal. James Gordon looked around walking over to touch the cold metal bat. He then looked around him as if trying to see if Batman was around or not.


End file.
